TU MUERTE, MI MUERTE
by Azu-Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke nunca imagino que sus palabras ocasionaran esto...UA... CHICOXCHICO
1. TU MUERTE

Quería matarlo, verlo ahí sentado llorando... estaba furioso con él por haber provocado esto a su mejor amigo.

Pero si era honesto, sabía que también era responsable. Se decía su mejor amigo y no vio más allá de la cara sonriente del rubio cuando lo vio dos días atrás.

—Cruzo la calle sin prestar atención, no es culpa de nadie—

—¿Qué no es culpa de nadie?, Shikamaru todos sabemos que Naruto puede ser algo tonto, pero nunca es distraído en ese sentido. Claro que alguien es culpable— dijo clavando su mirada en el chico sentado un poco más adelante...

Shikamaru suspiro, Gaara tenía razón.

Sentado delante de ellos estaba Sasuke quien había escuchado perfectamente la conversación de esos dos, así como sabía que Gaara se refería a él, y le daba la razón.

Habían pasado alrededor de cuatro horas y la sala de espera se había estado llenando poco a poco con los amigos de Naruto. Neji estaba siendo detenido por su prima de ir a golpear a Sasuke pues pensaba lo mismo que Gaara.

Hinata quien detenía a Neji, tenía los pensamientos en su rubio amigo quien siempre estaba sonriente, ella al igual que Sasuke, Sai y Gaara lo conocía desde que eran pequeños y nunca lo había visto en el estado en que estaba la noche anterior, ni siquiera cuando quedo huérfano a los 6 años.

 _—_ _Naruto, ¿Qué te pasa?_ —

— _De que hablas?— habia contestado el rubio sonriente_

 _—_ _No me puedes engañar con esa sonrisa Naruto—_

 _Y su amigo se había quebrado, llorando le conto como Sasuke termino su relación para gusto de su familia, le partió el alma verlo así porque ella siempre había estado enamorada de él._

Salió de sus pensamientos ya que el médico encargado de su amigo salía en ese momento...

—Familiares del Namikaze Naruto—

—Soy su amigo— Gaara fue el que hablo primero

—Lo siento pero solo puedo darle información a sus familiares—

—Sus abuelos no viven en el país, llegaran en el transcurso del día — contesto de nuevo el pelirojo, vieron al médico perderse nuevamente y la sala se sumió nuevamente en un silencio.

Sasuke sentía la mirada intensa de Gaara sobre él, así como escuchaba los comentarios de Neji diciendo que nada tenía que hacer ahí, tenía razón, después de lo que le había dicho la última vez...

— _Sasuke, estas hablando en serio?—_

 _—_ _Claro, mi familia tiene razón no podemos estar juntos—_

 _—_ _Dime una buena razón, para creerte eso. Y no me digas que es porque tu mama así lo cree. Sé que me amas—_

 _—_ _Eso es lo que yo también creía—_

 _—_ _¿Qué?—_

 _—_ _Que yo también creí que te amaba— Sabia que lo lastimaría con lo que iba a decirle pero eso era lo mejor —esta semana, que pase con Sakura. Me di cuenta que en realidad solo supuse que te amaba, eras mi confort porque sabía que también podías darme la familia que quería, estaba conformándome contigo porque me sentía a gusto, porque... —se quedo cayado al ver al rubio llorar, nunca lo había visto así.._

 _—_ _No digas mas Sasuke. Me estas matando—_

 _—_ _Naruto, yo..— iba a retractarse de lo que había dicho, maldijo a sus padres mentalmente por hacer que hiriera de esa forma a su rubio_

 _—_ _No, ya no digas nada... cuídate y se feliz... —_

 _Lo había destrozado y aun así él le deseaba felicidad?, que clase de persona hería a quien amaba y luego podía ser feliz? Cuando reacciono el rubio estaba subiéndose a su auto y por más que corrió ya no lo alcanzo._

Después de eso no pudo volver a comunicarse con él.

—Sasuke, deberías irte a tu casa—

—Sai, no te vi llegar. Gracias por avisarme—

—Como me ibas a ver si estás perdido, ve a casa. Te mantendré informado—

—No, me quedare aquí. Este es mi lugar—

—Ya no lo es— le dijo su primo muy cerca de su oído, a lo cual Sasuke volteo a verlo

—Hoy Naruto me lo conto todo, salió a desayunar conmigo—

—Igual me quedare aquí, necesito saber que está bien—

Nuevamente la sala estaba en silencio, todos esperaban la llegada de Tsunade y Jiraiya para que los médicos dieran informes, de igual manera no dejaban pasar a nadie a verlo.

Una luz roja se prendió sobre la puerta de la sala donde tenían al rubio, médicos y enfermeras corrían llevando equipo eléctrico, sueros y sangre.

La sangre se le helo a Sasuke, Naruto no podía dejarlo verdad? Era lo único en que pensaba, 10 min después la luz se apago, sabía que aunque pidiera informes no se los darían así que no se paro, además sus piernas no le respondían.

Media hora después llegaron los abuelos del rubio, Gaara y Hinata se acercaron con ellos, los vio hablar con una enfermera quien entro a buscar al médico.

Cuando este salió comenzó a hablar con ellos vio a Tsunade sostenerse del brazo de su marido y comenzar a llorar.

Hinata por otro lado quedo shock, Gaara la tomo del brazo y la llevo a sentarse...

—El doctor dice... dice que no cree que sobreviva más de 24 horas, su cerebro está muy hinchado a causa del golpe, hace rato ya tuvo un paro respiratorio y que no duda que en cualquier momento vuelva a pasar. Nos dejaran entrar a despedirnos de él— le decía Sai sin contener la lagrimas. A lo que él no pudo más que asentir.

Poco a poco fueron entrando al final solo estaban Sasuke y Sai, vieron salir a Gaara y Neji que llevaban a Hinata en mal estado.

—Vamos— le dijo Sai y comenzaron a avanzar.

—Debes estar contento, no Sasuke?.— dijo el pelirojo —Ya no tendras que estarlo viendo mas. Ahora si seras feliz con la futura señora Uchiha—

Las palabras de Gaara estaban cargadas de odio y rencor hacía Sasuke, este no respondió y siguió su camino

—Sasuke?— Tsunade lo llamo —No sé qué tipo de problema tuvieron, pero sé que él estaba muy dolido. Incluso pensaba irse a vivir con nosotros... Cuando me dijo creí que la distancia los iba a ayudar a fortalecer su relación. Aunque en un principio tampoco me gustaba la idea el verlo feliz gracias a ti después de la muerte de sus padres me hizo entender...— Tsunade no paraba de llorar —Este es el momento de que le digas la verdad, porque se que quiere escucharla para poder emprender su viaje—

Los puños de Sasuke estaba apretados, Sai había entrado a ver a Naruto cuando Tsunade le hablo. Minutos después Sai dejaba la habitación y le decía que entrara.

—Dobe— fue lo único que pudo decir antes de comenzar a llorar. Verlo con tantos aparatos a su alrededor y tubos dentro de su boca lo destrozo.

Tomo su mano y la acariciaba mientras sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir

—Dobe, no puedes dejarme— repetía una y otra vez. Sabía que tenía que pedirle perdón por mentirle, pero el miedo lo invadía. Probablemente Tsunade tenía razón y una vez que el dijera la verdad el Dobe se iría para siempre...

Una vez que se terminaron sus lagrimas se armo de valor —Sabes Dobe, tenias razón y creo que solo en mi imaginación creí que fui lo suficientemente convincente para engañarte, el decirte que no te amaba y que Sakura era lo que quería, fue la mentira mas absurda que pude decirte. Creí que tenía que hacerle caso a mi familia cuando me dijo que no podía estar contigo, porque ingenuamente creí que lo decían porque realmente me amaban— Nuevas lagrimas caían

—Pero sé que fui un tonto, porque a pesar de que te amaba como un loco te herí para darle gusto a esas personas que solo veía beneficio monetario en mí. Sé que fui un tonto que a pesar de saberlo volvi a creer en ellos... Naruto, perdóname por decir que no te amo, por hacerte sufrir, por obligarte a dejarme, ahora es el momento de pagar por ese error... Te amo — besos sus labios

Dos minutos después se encendieron los aparatos enfermeras y doctores entraron corriendo .

—Su corazón se detuvo nuevamente— grito una enfermera

—Rápido, trae el cardiodisfibrilador, y saquen al chico— una enfermera salio corriendo y regreso con un aparato mas, se escuchaba el movimiento de todos los que estaban dentro de la habitación..

Lo ultimo que Sasuke escucho

—Hora de la muerte— pregunto el medico

—21:55 hrs—escucho responder a la enfermera...


	2. MI MUERTE

—Sasuke?— escucho la voz de su hermano, —Vamos— Itachi era el único en su familia que siempre aprobó su relación con el rubio, siempre le había dicho que pusiera su felicidad antes que cualquier cosa. Pero él en su afán de ser reconocido por su padre había cometido la peor tontería de todas.

Entro en el auto de su hermano quien lo llevaba a la funeraria donde estaban los restos del rubio,

 _—_ _Teme, Gaara quiere que vayamos con ellos al cine—_

 _—_ _¿Qué vayamos, o que vayas?—_

 _—_ _Vamos Teme, sabes que también estas invitado—_

 _—_ _En realidad solo lo hacen por ti—_

 _—_ _Claro que no—dijo el rubio riéndose. —Dime Sasuke, de que quería hablar tu madre contigo?—_

 _—_ _Nada importante, como siempre—_

 _—_ _Sigue sin gustarle nuestra relación verdad?—_

 _—_ _No es como que debamos preocuparnos por eso Dobe, que película veremos? — dijo cambiando el tema..._

—Sabias que termine con el hace dos semanas?— dijo a su hermano

—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?—

—Hace un mes, mamá me llamo y me dijo que la hija de un socio de papá quería conocerme. Me pidió que fuera a cenar una noche y nos presentaron... unos días después me llamo nuevamente y dijo que mi padre estaría muy orgulloso de mi si salía con ella y bueno ya sabes, al final lo de siempre... pero esta vez me deje llevar, papa estaba más accesible conmigo y bueno termine con el...—

—Sasuke, su muerte no es tu culpa—

—Claro que lo es... si hubiera muerto en alguna cosa extrema de esas que le gustaba hacer sabría que no es mi culpa, pero lo es cuando cruzo la calle sin revisar, estaba tan dolido triste que no presto atención. —

—Sasuke— Itachi no pudo decir más nada, sabía que tenía razón que Naruto muriera por ser arrollado por un auto, había sido de lo más tonto.

Desde que llegaron Sasuke se paro frente al ataúd blanco, él había mandado poner cientos de tulipanes naranjas eran las favoritas del rubio.

 _—_ _Dobe ese color es horrible—_

 _—_ _Claro que no!—_

 _—_ _Ninguna flor debe verse bien en ese color—_

 _—_ _Claro que siii, Los tulipanes naranjas son mis favoritos y se ven geniales—_

 _Sasuke sonreía, objetivo cumplido ahora sabia cuales eran sus flores favoritas..._

—Sasuke, vamos te llevare a comer— le dijo Sai.

—No, no tengo apetito gracias—

—Aun falta tiempo para que sea llevado al crematorio—

—No me moveré de aquí—

—Sasuke?— le hablo Hinata —A Naruto no le gustaría verte descuidando tu salud— agrego al no tener una respuesta

—Tú que sabes, tal vez me odiaba..—

—Sabes que no lo hacía, a pesar de todo— Sasuke volteo a verle —Él me conto todo, y a pesar de todo sabia que lo amabas y porque lo hacías— Tomo la mano de él y agrego —Sabía que para ti ser tomado encuenta por tus padres era lo mejor que podía pasarte. Por eso estaba dispuesto a irse para dejarte vivir tranquilo—

No podía parar de llorar ver que Naruto siempre lo entendió y que sufrió y estaba dispuesto a seguir sufriendo por él era mas de lo que podía soportar...

—Sasuke, querido. Sakura vendrá a tomar el desayuno con nosotros— le decía su madre quien al no obtener respuesta se marchado sin más.

 _—_ _Sasuke— se había acercado Tsunade a él después de que recibieran las cenizas —Puedes quedarte con el departamento de él. Jiraiya y yo no pensamos volver y no sabríamos que hacer con sus cosas...—_

—Sasuke, tienes un poco de ojeras— dijo Sakura

—Hay, que linda eres Sakura. Serias una excelente esposa que se preocupe por su marido— dijo Mikoto

—Sasuke, no deberías dejar ir una chica como ella— agrego su padre

—A partir de mañana dejare de vivir aquí—dijo Sasuke

—¿Qué?— cuestiono su madre

Tomando su saco salió de su casa. No tenía ganas de trabajar así que fue al único lugar que estaba seguro le daría paz...

El departamento estaba tal cual lo había visto la ultima vez, entonces se imagino al rubio depresivo pues solo así entendía por qué todo seguía igual.

Camino a la cocina y vio todo el ramen instantáneo que el rubio había dejado. Tomo uno de miso, tu favorito Dobe pensó. Le agrego el agua y abrió el microondas y ahí dentro estaba una tasa. Probablemente se la había pensado desayunar ese día pero Sai lo había invitado a desayunar así que la dejo...

Termino su ramen y camino a la habitación, llena de fotos y recuerdos de los dos, se dejo caer en la cama y aspiró en la almohada, aun tenía su olor pero estaba seguro pronto desaparecería.

Despertó muy entrada la noche fue en busca de su celular y vio muchas llamadas perdidas de su hermano

—Sasuke?, donde rayos estas?— le grito su hermano

—Me quede dormido—

—Realmente estaba asustado, tu... Dime donde estas?—

—No, te hablare mañana— dijo cortando la comunicación camino al baño y saco algo de ropa de Naruto

Se vio en el espejo algo de barba tenía ya, y la verdad esas dos semana no se había preocupado por su apariencia, busco en uno de los cajones y encontró una navaja para afeitarse, unto algo de espuma y comenzó,

Sus pensamientos estaban en cuanto extrañaba a Naruto, y por no poner atención se corto un dedo.

Ver su sangre le hizo pensar en que todo sería más fácil si..

No, para que morir si Naruto no lo estaría esperando.

Sasuke se sumio en su vacia y solitaria vida, Hinata y Sai era con los únicos que lo visitaban.

Sus padres habían visto cuan vacio estaba y se arrepentían de no haberlo dejado ser feliz con la única persona que había descongelado su corazón.

Estaba ahí parado frente al lugar donde estaban las cenizas de su único amor un año después de que fueron depositadas con un ramo de sus flores favoritas, pego una placa que decía "Tu muerte cambio mi vida, pero mucho más lo hizo el tiempo que pasaste a mi lado. Te amo"

Siguió viviendo en el departamento de Naruto, año tras año llevaba Tulipanes Naranjas a su persona amada esperaba que el Rubio lo hubiera perdonado.

Siete años habían pasado y como cada año llevaba sus flores,

—Sasuke?—

—Gaara—

—Así que eres tu quien siempre llega antes que yo?—, pregunto el pelirojo

—También el día de su cumpleaños— agrego Sasuke

—Ven a desayunar con nosotros—

—No, gracias—

—Naruto siempre estuvo en contra de que estuvieras solo—

—mmm—

—Sabes, la última vez que hable con él, me dijo que se iría del país. Que habían tenido problemas pero que esperaba que nosotros no te dejáramos solo... y creo que solo Hinata y Sai han cumplido su último deseo.—

—Ja ja— Sasuke se rio —siempre pensando en mi antes que ti Dobe— agrego viendo al cielo, una brisa de aire paso por ellos —Si, parece que será pronto— agrego para si mismo.

—Lo siento Gaara— se disculpó —esta tarde cerrare un negocio y tengo algo de papeleo pendiente, la próxima vez será— dijo despidiéndose y caminando

Y tal como dijo, esa noche cerro el mejor negocio que habia tenido en esos siete años, los nuevos socios le ofrecieron una copa para brinda, pasado la media noche se despidió, afuera ya lo esperaba su auto.

Una vez que iba en camino decidió llamar a su hermano..

—Sasuke?, Qué pasa?—

—El negocio a sido cerrado, todo quedo como habíamos acordado. No pusieron mucha resistencia a los términos que hablamos y...—

—Sasuke?—

—Rayos— Itachi escucho el grito de su hermano y un golpe...

Le costó un poco de tiempo poder enfocar su vista el exceso de luz le molestaba en sus ojos, una vez que lo logro se dio cuenta que estaba en la cima de un acantilado, el viento lo despeinaba, pero se sentía tranquilo.

No recordaba como había llegado ahí pero le gustaba.

—Es un lugar bonito, ¿Verdad?— escucho una voz familiar preguntar

—Lo es—

—Sí, lo sé. Lo que no se es, ¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?—

—Me estás diciendo que no tenias ganas de verme Dobe?—

—Yo siempre te estoy viendo Teme— contesto feliz el Rubio

—Yo tenía muchas ganas de verte, pero no sabía si me habías perdonado—

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, si me dolió lo que me dijiste pero te entendía— Sasuke sintió las manos del rubio sobre las de él, después de una eternidad..

Se fundieron en un abrazo cuando sus manos jalaron al rubio y entonces su aroma lleno sus pulmones.

—Dejaras que me quede contigo Dobe?—

—No se si ya es tiempo. Pero te estabas volviendo viejo... — dijo riéndose un poco

—Te amo— dijo Sasuke

Un sonriente Naruto le respondió —Lo sé, y también te amo—

Sus labios se fundieron demostrando el amor que sentían el uno por el otro...

Itachi llamo a sus padres para decirles que Sasuke había muerto en un accidente, le dolía en el alma la muerte de su hermano pero sabía que él estaría feliz de encontrarse con el gran amor de su vida...

 **FIN...**


End file.
